parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Aristotoys (ThomasTenCents34526's Style)
ThomasTenCents34526's twenty second spoof of The Aristocats. Cast *Noddy (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Thomas O'Malley *Tessie Bear (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Duchess *Ren (from Ren and Stimpy) as Toulouse *Lady (from Thomas and Friends) as Marie *Stimpy (from Ren and Stimpy) as Berlioz *Mrs. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Frou-Frou *Erika and Zara (from Go!Animate) as Abigail and Amelia *Zack (from Go!Animate) as Roquefort *Mr. Tubby Bear (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Scat Cat *Master Tubby Bear (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as English Cat *Mr. Plod (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Russian Cat *Big Ears (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Italian Cat *Mr. Milko (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Chinese Cat *Mighty Mac (from Thomas and Friends) as Napoleon and Lafayette *Big Mac (from TUGS) as Uncle Waldo *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Madame *Sailor John (from Thomas and Friends) as Edgar (Butler) *The Harbor Master (from Theodore Tugboat) as Georges Hautecourt *Mecha Sonic (from Sonic) as French Milk Truck Driver *Captain Zero (from TUGS) as Le Petit Cafe Chef *Driver and Fireman (from Thomas and Friends) as Truck Movers *Zombie Chicken (from Rayman) as Frog *Grandpa Fletcher (from Phineas and Ferb) as Man seeing Roquefort chasing the Cat Gang *Various Toys as Cats Gallery Noddy.gif|Noddy as Thomas O'Malley Tessie bear.jpeg|Tessie Bear as Duchess Renhoek.gif|Ren as Toulouse Lady the Magical Engine.jpg|Lady as Marie StimpyCat.png|Stimpy as Berlioz Mrs-Jumbo.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as Frou-Frou No37144106_287976668434308_5396171222495002624_n.jpg|Erika and Zara as Abigail and Amelia (Credit Goes To Go!Animate) Zack.png|Zack as Roquefort (Credit Goes To Go!Animate) No012.jpg|Mr. Tubby Bear as Scat Cat Master tubby bear.jpg|Master Tubby Bear as English Cat Mr. Plod.jpg|Mr. Plod as Russian Cat Noddy big ears.jpg|Big Ears as Italian Cat Mr. Milko.jpg|Mr. Milko as Chinese Cat Mighty Mac-0.png|Mighty Mac as Napoleon and Lafayette BIGMACJinxed.png|Big Mac as Uncle Waldo Granny-0.png|Granny as Madame Sailor John.jpg|Sailor John as Edgar HarbourMaster.jpg|The Harbour Master as Georges 2187882-mecha sonic.jpg|Mecha Sonic as French Milk Truck Driver ZeroLoudhailer.jpg|Captain Zero as Le Petit Cafe Chef 639px-ThomasandGordon42.png|Driver and Fireman as Truck Movers ZombieChicken-R3HH-TDOTK.png|Zombie Chicken as Frog Reginald Fletcher.jpg|Grandpa Fletcher as Man seeing Roquefort chasing the Cat Gang Crossover Story 2 (Toy Story 2).png|Various Toys as Cats Movie Used *The Aristocats (1970) Footage Noddy's Toyland Adventures *Noddy Loses Sixpence *Noddy and the Goblins *Noddy and the Naughty Tail *Noddy and the Pouring Rain *Noddy and Martha Monkey *Noddy and the Kite *Noddy's New Friend *Noddy and his Bell *Noddy and the Milkman *Noddy Gets a New Job *Noddy and the Broken Bicycle *Noddy and the Special Key *Noddy Delivers Some Parcels *Noddy and the Missing Hats *Noddy and the Useful Rope *Noddy Loses his Bell *Noddy Cheers Up Big Ears *Noddy Goes Shopping *Noddy Borrows an Umbrella *Noddy Meets some Silly Hens *Noddy Lends a Hand *Noddy Finds a Furry Tail *Noddy Sets a Trap *Noddy and the Magic Night *Noddy to the Rescue *Noddy Has a Bad Day *Noddy and the Fishing Rod *Noddy and the Warm Scarf *Noddy the Champion *Noddy and the Golden Tree *Noddy and his Unhappy Car *Noddy has an Afternoon Off *Noddy the Magician *Noddy and his Money *Noddy Borrows Some Trousers *Noddy and his Alarm Clock *Noddy Buys a Parasol *Noddy Tastes Some Cakes *Noddy the Dancer *Noddy and Father Christmas (special) *Noddy and the Magic Watch *Noddy and the Goblins Again *Noddy and the Treasure Map *Noddy and the Singing Bush *Noddy Gets Caught in a Storm *Noddy and the Noisy Drum *Noddy Tidies Toyland *Noddy and the Bouncing Ball *Noddy is Far Too Busy *Noddy Tells a Story *Noddy and the Artists *Noddy and the Nurse *Noddy and the Driving Lesson Ren and Stimpy *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes Thomas and Friends *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Mighty Mac (Michael Brandon) *A Smooth Ride (Michael Brandon) *Duncan Drops a Clanger (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tricky Tree (Michael Brandon) *Which Way Now? (Michael Brandon) *Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Ding-A-Ling (Michael Brandon) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Mountain Marvel (Michael Brandon) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) Disney *Dumbo (1941) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Toy Story 4 (2019) *Phineas and Ferb (2007) Go!Animate *Clips of Erika, Zara, and Zack TUGS *Sunshine *Pirate *Trapped *Regatta *Munitions *Warrior *High Tide *Ghosts *Jinxed *High Winds *Up River *Bigg Freeze Looney Tunes *Specials *Movies *Shows *Video Games Theodore Tugboat *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision Sonic *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-bit) *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (16-bit) *Sonic & Knuckles *Sonic the Fighters *Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure Rayman *Rayman 2: Revolution (Duke and Duke091's Version) *Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (DylanjoostenHD, PriemScorpi, and Sughero - Uncommented Walkthrough (SugheroGame)'s Versions) Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *The Aristotoys Part 1 - Opening Credits/Paris, 1910 *The Aristotoys Part 2 - The Harbor Master Arrives *The Aristotoys Part 3 - Granny Makes A Will *The Aristotoys Part 4 - Self-Improvement Lessons *The Aristotoys Part 5 - "Scales And Arpeggios"/Zack Stops By For Dinner *The Aristotoys Part 6 - Toynapped *The Aristotoys Part 7 - Lost In The Wilderness *The Aristotoys Part 8 - Enter Abraham DeLacy Giuseppe Casey "Noddy Human Doll" *The Aristotoys Part 9 - Noddy's Plan/'She Never Felt Alone' *The Aristotoys Part 10 - Sailor John Reveals His Secret To Mrs. Jumbo *The Aristotoys Part 11 - A Narrow Escape for Mice/Noddy Saves Lady From Drowning *The Aristotoys Part 12 - Meet Erika And Zara Dawson/'Introductions To Keep Things Proper' *The Aristotoys Part 13 - Uncle Big Mac *The Aristotoys Part 14 - Sailor John Tries To Retrieve His Hat And Umbrella *The Aristotoys Part 15 - "Everybody Wants To Be A Toy" *The Aristotoys Part 16 - Settling Down For The Night/Noddy's Offer *The Aristotoys Part 17 - Home at Least *The Aristotoys Part 18 - Zack Runs For Help *The Aristotoys Part 19 - Noddy to the Rescue *The Aristotoys Part 20 - A New Addition To The Family/'It's The End' *The Aristotoys Part 21 - End Credits Trivia *Lady will be hauling some freight cars throughout the entire movie. *Mighty Mac will be pulling their green and yellow coach and two blue and yellow coaches throughout the entire movie. Category:ThomasTenCents34526 Category:The Aristocats Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs